


Reflections in a lens - Spiegelbilder im Objektiv

by marryoftheblood



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marryoftheblood/pseuds/marryoftheblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung!!! Manchmal ist ein unvorhersehbares Treffen das, das die besten Früchte trägt.<br/>oder<br/>Charles geht auf Erkundungstour, während er darauf wartet, dass Raven mit ihrem Fotoshooting für einen Pro-Mutanten-Kalender fertig wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections in a lens - Spiegelbilder im Objektiv

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflections in a lens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165823) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> Die Story ist eine Übersetzung! Das Original gehört ximeria und ist Teil ihrer 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) Reihe.  
> Danke, dass ich damit arbeiten darf :-*  
> Nicht gebetat... -.- wer also Fehler findet, darf sich bitte gerne melden xD

Charles achtete kaum auf die ihn umgebenden Gedanken und Stimmen, während er an einer Rezension zu dem Artikel auf seinem Tablet schrieb. Er hatte schon die Hälfte abgearbeitet und zwei Seiten vernichtende Notizen zusammengetragen, von denen er wusste, dass er sie würde zensieren müssen, bevor er sie einreichte. Wie auch immer, es half so offen und ehrlich zu sein, wie er es anfangs sein konnte.

Sympathisch und freundlich konnten später reingearbeitet werden.

Etwas klingelte in seinem Kopf, aber er ignorierte es. Einige dachten lauter als andere. Raven war die einzige, die er geringfügig im mentalen Auge behielt und sogar da bekam er nur ihre Laune mit. Sie mochte ihn nicht in ihrem Kopf, aber sie hatte vor langer Zeit akzeptiert, dass er ein glücklicherer kleiner Bruder war, wenn sie ihm erlaubte zumindest ihre Laune zu verfolgen.

Im Moment zeigte sie gerade fröhlich ihre Chamäleon-Fähigkeiten und ihre zauberhaften blauen Schuppen für den Fotografen. Charles hatte versprochen, die anderen Beteiligten weder anzustarren noch, was in Ravens Augen viel schlimmer wäre, ihnen Fragen zu ihren Mutationen zu stellen. Das hätte er sehr gerne getan, aber er hatte es ihr versprochen. Es gab eine Zeit und einen Ort dafür und das Fotoshooting für einen Kalender war weder das eine noch das andere.

Wie die Dinge lagen, freute er sich für Raven, glücklich, dass sie diese Chance bekam, sich mit ihrer so offensichtlichen Mutation hervorzutun.

Da war wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl eines zudringlichen Geistes und dieses Mal sah Charles es als Chance auf eine kleine Pause. Er stimmte sich mit Raven ab, sendete ihr nur eine fragende Berührung und nein, sie war noch nicht fertig.

Ich gehe mich etwas umsehen, gab Charles daraufhin zurück. Er bekam die gemischten Gefühle seiner Schwester mit, Freude und Grauen gleichermaßen. Das waren die Sachen, die sie meistens in seiner Gesellschaft fühlte, also nichts besorgniserregendes.

Charles ging durch die Halle, deren halbe Wand das Shooting abschirmte und bewegte sich in Richtung des Büros am Ende. Einige der Teilnehmer hatten wirklich beeindruckende körperliche Mutationen und Charles musste den Drang, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, niederzwingen. Ganz besonders den gegenüber dem rothäutigen Mann der, eine Zeitschrift lesend, in einem niedrigen Stuhl hing und die Seiten mit seinem Schwanz umblätterte.

Nur die Beine vertreten, ermahnte Charles sich selbst, und schlenderte durch den Raum. Nichts zu sehen, keine Bedrohungen irgendeiner Art. Er stoppte an der Öffnung in der Wand, die in einen anderen Raum führte, in dem ein weiteres Fotoshooting stattfand. Überraschend hierbei war a) der Typ, der posierte hatte keinerlei sichtbare Mutationen und b) er beantwortete Fragen während die Kamera klickte; eine junge Frau mit Stift und Block saß auf einem Stuhl und machte sich Notizen.

Oh, Charles kannte den Mann und das leichte Kribbeln in seinem Kopf wurde gnadenlos erstickt. Nur weil Lehnsherr eine unglaubliche Leinwandpräsenz hatte, hieß das nicht, dass Charles auf ihn stand. Er respektierte ihn, sein Einsatz für ihre Art war von unschätzbarem Wert, aber seine fanatischen und extremen Ansichten sorgten immer dafür, dass Charles während seiner Interviews und Reden den Fernseher anschrie.

„Also, Herr Lehnsherr, wenn es möglich wäre, würden sie einen abgeschlossenen Ort bevorzugen, an dem wir sein können wer wir sind, tun können was wir wollen?“ fragte die Interviewerin.

„Natürlich. Es wäre perfekt einen Ort für uns allein zu haben, an dem wir nicht mit Menschen in Konflikt geraten könnten,“ stimmte Lehnsherr zu, während er die Arme über den Kopf hob, was einen verlockenden Blick auf seine definierten Bauchmuskeln zuließ. Sonst trug er nichts unter der schwarzen Jacke.

Charles schnaubte bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

Sowohl die Interviewerin als auch Lehnsherr sahen zu ihm hinüber.

„Findest du das lustig, Kind?“ fragte Lehnsherr herablassend.

Charles warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Wohl kaum ein Kind, zumindest nicht in geistigen Jahren. Als Telepath hatte er schon lange Dinge gelernt, die wohl kaum zum Allgemeinwissen eines Kindes gehören sollten. Was bedeutete, dass er jetzt, mit 24, dazu tendierte, wie ein mindestens zehn Jahre älterer Mensch zu denken.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, als mitzuhören, dass sie einen Ort für unsere Art bevorzugen würden, an dem wir nicht mit Menschen zusammenleben?“ fragte Charles, nur um sicherzugehen.

Lehnsherr nickte.

„Was würde mit den Kindern passieren, die ohne das mutierte Gen geboren werden?“ fragte Charles.

Lehnsherr starrte ihn an.

„Sicher müssen sie das bedacht haben,“ machte Charles weiter, nicht besonders überrascht, dass Lehnsherr dieses Problem nicht mit einbezogen hatte.

„Wenn zwei mutierte Elternteile Kinder bekommen,“ begann Lehnsherr –

„Haben sie keine Garantie, dass ihre Kinder auch Mutanten sein werden. Sie mögen das Gen nicht haben, oder sie haben es und die Mutation überspringt eine Generation,“ sagte Charles ausgeglichen. „Und was passierte mit den Paaren, wo sich ein Mutant und ein Nicht-Mutant lieben? Würde ihr Paradies, ihr Utopia, nur der Mutanten-Hälfte zugänglich sein – oder vielleicht keinem von beiden?“

Lehnsherr verengte die Augen Richtung Charles, der bemerkte, dass er unter Umständen ein wenig über die Stränge geschlagen war. Trotzdem, er konnte einfach nicht anders. Auch nicht, wenn die Interviewerin ihn wütend anstarrte.

„Und was, wenn sie dieses kleine Land vom Rest der Welt abschneiden würden, in dem Mutanten leben und frei sein könnten? Sie müssten immer noch in Betracht ziehen, wie der Rest der Welt diesen Ort wahrnähme, was für eine Bedrohung er darstellen könnte, wenn so viele begabte Wesen an einem Ort zusammenlebten. Nicht zu vergessen, eine blinkende Zielscheibe für alle.“

Lehnsherrs finsterer Blick wackelte und Charles stellte fest, dass tief unter seinem harten Äußeren eine leidenschaftliche Seele steckte. Nach der Welle von Interesse und Neugierde zu urteilen, die Charles eventuell, eventuell, überflutete, hatte er vielleicht ein größeres Stück vom Apfel abgebissen, als er kauen konnte.

„Verzeihung,“ begann die Interviewerin, während sie sich ganz zu Charles umdrehte und offensichtlich überlegte, ob sie ihn hinauswerfen lassen sollte.

Lehnsherr hob seine Hand. Er drehte sich zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben ihre Fragen, ich weiß. Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie weit bessere Antworten bekommen, wenn sie dazu bereit wären, unseren jungen Freund teilnehmen zu lassen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir dieselben Meinungen haben werden – aber das sorgt ja nur für eine interessantere Diskussion.“

Charles konnte das 'und ich denke, das könnte mir gefallen', das Lehnsherr hintenan hängte, nicht überhören.

Dein Grab, mein Freund, projizierte Charles. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er, sobald Lehnsherr wusste, dass Charles ein Telepath war, abgelehnt und hinausgeschickt werden würde. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Lehnsherr gewisse Aversionen gegen sie hegte. Seine vernichtenden Bemerkungen über und gegen Frau Frost in TV-Debatten waren legendär.

Die Welle unverhüllten Interesses, die Charles traf, kam völlig unerwartet und wäre er nicht seit Jahren an die Gedanken von anderen gewöhnt, so wäre er in diesem Moment zurückgetaumelt und tomatenrot angelaufen. So schluckte er lediglich hart und blickte die Interviewerin für das okay an.

Bevor die Interviewerin zustimmen konnte, wurde er an Gürtel und Hemdknöpfen nach vorne gezogen und sanft in einen der Stühle am Set gedrückt. Dann schwebte ein weiterer Sessel durch die Luft heran und machte sich ihm direkt gegenüber breit.

Lehnsherr grinste ihn mit viel zu vielen Zähnen an.

„Angeber,“ flüsterte Charles, was diesen ärgerlichen Kerl nur dazu brachte, noch breiter zu grinsen – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ziehen sie die Strickjacke aus,“ sagte Lehnsherr nüchtern. „Wir sollten dem Fotografen etwas weniger zugeknöpften Akademiker zum Arbeiten geben.“

Charles verdrehte die Augen, schlüpfte aber gleichzeitig aus seiner Jacke und hängte sie über die Stuhllehne. Wenigstens war es nicht zu kalt, um nur in seinem dünnen grauen T-Shirt herumzusitzen.

Gib mir was zum angucken, schnurrte Lehnsherr, offenbar perfekt dazu in der Lage, seine Gedanken auf einen Telepathen zu projizieren.

Charles zog seine mentalen Wände hoch und bekämpfte die Röte, die in seine Wangen stieg.

„Ich glaube, auf diese Weise haben wir hier eine viel bessere Veranstaltung,“ sagte Lehnsherr zur Interviewerin, obwohl er Charles nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ. „Wie heißen sie, Professor?“

Der Titel war offensichtlich eine Stichelei, aber Charles holte tief Luft. „Charles Xavier,“ sagte er, „ich arbeite an der Columbia an meinem Doktortitel – Genetik,“ fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Ich bevorzuge meine Konversationsgegner mit Gehirn,“ sagte Lehnsherr neutral, aber mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie eine sehr interessante Bekanntschaft sein werden,“ sagte er zu Charles.

Charles betrachtete die lange, hoch aufgeschossene Linie von Lehnsherrs Körper, als dieser sich lässig in den Sessel lümmelte. „Absolut,“ stimmte Charles zu. Der erhitzte Unterton im Blickes des anderen Mannes war nicht zu übersehen – selbst wenn er nicht ein oder zwei Bilder von ihm aufgefangen hätte.

Er atmete tief ein, sandte einen schnellen Gedanken an Raven, dass er wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr spät – oder früh – wiederkommen würde, abhängig davon, wie interessant seine Diskussion mit Lehnsherr vielleicht noch werden würde.

Charles sah Lehnsherr in die Augen und lehnte sich nach vorne, die klickende Kamera im Hintergrund völlig ausblendend.

„Mutantenregistrierungsgesetz,“ sagte Lehnsherr, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Dafür oder dagegen?“

„Übermenschenregistrierungsgesetz,“ korrigierte Charles. Das würde eine lange, interessante Nacht werden. „Und das lässt sich nicht einfach auf dafür oder dagegen runterbrechen.“


End file.
